List of Bubble Bobble references in other media
This page lists all the references to the Bubble Bobble series in other media. Comics Warera Hobby's Famicom Seminar Bub, Bob and Zen-chan makes cameo in the chapter 23 from Volume 2. High Score Girl Bub, Bob and Chack'n make cameo appearances in the manga series High Score Girl. Puzzle Bobble 2 is also referenced by way of a character mentioning that another character likes the game. These references appear in the anime adaptation as well. Film Ready Player One Bub makes a cameo as one of the player avatars during the final battle of the movie Ready Player One, based on the book of the same name. Television American Dad! The American Dad! episode "Paranoid Frandroid" features an arcade machine in the background of one scene named Bubble Trouble that features a red dinosaur character resembling Bub. The same arcade machine appears in the episode "Mom Sauce", with the dinosaur character colored green instead of red, closer resembling Bub. Black Mirror The fourth episode of the third series of the television series Black Mirror, "San Junipero" features a scene in an arcade, where the character Yorkie can be seen playing a Bubble Bobble arcade cabinet. Video games The Adventures of Quik & Silva In the 1992 platformer The Adventures of Quik & Silva, one of the enemies is based off of Bub. Many of the game's enemies are based off of other video game characters, such as Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog. Arkanoid DS Arkanoid DS, the Nintendo DS installment of Taito's Arkanoid series, features levels modeled after Bub and Chack'n's sprites from their original appearances. In addition, one level in the game's "Uranoid" mode is based off of a Monsta, and artwork from Bust-A-Move DS is used as the background of certain stages. Arkanoid vs. Space Invaders The Taito-published mobile game Arkanoid vs. Space Invaders features numerous playable characters from other Taito series, several of which are from Bubble Bobble, including Bub, Bob, Bubby, Drunk, Chack'n, and Monsta. Castle in the Darkness The game Castle in the Darkness, published by Nicalis, features a giant green dragon that spits bubbles as one of the game's bosses, referencing Bub. Castle of Shikigami III The game Castle of Shikigami III features a character named Nagino Ise whose backpack has an image of Bub and the Bubble Bobble logo on it. This is likely due to Taito publishing the arcade version of the game in Japan. Daifugo Party The 2010 i-mode game Daifugo Party features Bub and Chack'n as playable characters. The rest of the game's cast is comprised of various Taito characters, including Sayo-chan from Kiki KaiKai, Ptolemy from The Fairyland Story, Otto from Elevator Action, Reika from Time Gal, Kage from The Legend of Kage, Emilio Michaelov from Psychic Force, a train conductor from Densha de Go!, and Lufia from Lufia & the Fortress of Doom. Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King The eighth installment in Square Enix and Armor Project's long running RPG series, Dragon Quest, features an enemy known as "Mumboh-Jumboe" in the English version of the game. In the Japanese version, the enemy is known as , referencing the Bubble Bobble series of games. The End is Nigh The 2017 indie game The End is Nigh, developed by Edmund McMillen and Tyler Glaiel, features numerous collectable video game cartridges with titles parodying existing video games. One of these cartridges is labeled "Rubble Bobble", parodying Bubble Bobble. Enter the Gungeon Enter the Gungeon features two enemies known as Gunzookie and Gunzockie that are small dragon-like creatures that spit bubbles at the player, reminiscent of Bub and Bob. Family Guy: The Quest for Stuff The mobile game Family Guy: The Quest for Stuff, based off of the animated television series Family Guy, features an event enemy known as the Drunk Wizard that is based off of Drunk. Additionally, the event features three characters based off of Bubble Dragons known as Boba Dragon, Bubba Dragon, and Blue Dragon that are required to defeat the Drunk Wizard. Furu Furu Park The Taito-developed Wii game Furu Furu Park features a minigame based off of Bubble Bobble, in which the player must defeat numerous Zen-chans and Monstas in order to achieve the highest score possible. The game also features minigames based off of KiKi KaiKai, Arkanoid, and Sonic Blast Man. Groove Coaster The Taito-developed arcade rhythm title Groove Coaster features a remixed version of the Bubble Bobble theme as a selectable song in several versions of the game. Additionally, Bub appears as a selectable cursor the player can choose from. Graffiti Kingdom Bub, Bob, Chack'n , Mog, and Catch appear as obtainable Graffiti Creatures in the PlayStation 2 game Graffiti Kingdom, which was developed by Taito. Mog and Catch are both obtainable cards found in Mt. Here-and-There, Bub and Bob (called by their Japanese names, "Bubblun" and "Bobblun" in-game) can be encountered in the Lava Hole, and Chack'n (known as "Chuck" in-game) can be fought as a rare encounter in Canvas Fields. Junk Jack The 2011 sandbox action-adventure game Junk Jack features a series of collectable items known as "Cute Dinos", which are based off of Bub and Bob. ''Leisure Suit Larry: Magna Cum Laude'' In the game Leisure Suit Larry: Magna Cum Laude, the main character, Larry, mentions having the high score in Bubble Bobble in a conversation with the character Luba. MapleStory The South Korean MMORPG MapleStory features an NPC named Casey, whose sprite features a small sprite of Bub from the original Bubble Bobble sitting next to him on top of a pedistal. This was removed in later versions of the game. Megablast Giant silver versions of Bub and Chack'n appear as bosses in the Taito-developed arcade title Megablast. Mutant Night The UPL-developed arcade title Mutant Night features a gray dragon in the game's ninth act that bears a strong resemblance to Bub and Bob. The NewZealand Story The Taito-developed arcade title The NewZealand Story features a mechanic where the player must collect letters to spell out the word "EXTEND", similar to the Extend Bubbles from Bubble Bobble. The NewZealand Story Revolution The Nintendo DS sequel to The NewZealand Story, The NewZealand Story Revolution, features Bub, Bob, Mike, and Violet as captured characters that the player must rescue. Additionally, the EXTEND mechanic returns from the original title. Retro City Rampage The game Retro City Rampage features an item known as "Bobble Bubble Gum" in one of the game's missions. Space Invaders DX In the Taito-developed arcade title Space Invaders DX, stages 3 and 4 of the game's Parody Mode feature characters from Bubble Bobble and Rainbow Islands, respectively. Spelunker World The free-to-play title Spelunker World hosted a collaboration event with Bubble Bobble, featuring outfits based on Bub, Bob, Peb, and Pab that the player could obtain for their character. Super Cat Tales 2 The mobile game Super Cat Tales 2 features a green anglerfish character hidden in World 2-1 named Baburu that resembles Bub. There are also enemies called "Tin Soldiers" that resemble Zen-chan and Banebou. Super Meat Boy The Xbox 360 version of Super Meat Boy includes a world known as "Teh Internets", which features an intro sequence parodying the introduction to the original Bubble Bobble.Category:Lists